


Pure Imagination: an Imagine Collection

by kickthefics



Category: Mr. Robot (TV), Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Imagine Collection, Imagines, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Reader-Insert, Sex, Smut, XReader, imagine, will add more tags and fandoms as i write more
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:35:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25097740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickthefics/pseuds/kickthefics
Summary: Random imagines/reader-insert stories about different characters and real people.
Relationships: Elliot Alderson/Reader, Elliot Alderson/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Pure Imagination: an Imagine Collection

**Author's Note:**

> Some important information on the fics and the collection (I don't know if this should be in the summary):  
> \- Some stories will have sexual content and they will have the word "smut" in their title so don't worry if you don't want to read adult fiction, I still had to rate this E because there's pure porn too.  
> \- I try to add warnings to every chapter but I might forget something. If you're sensitive to certain topics be careful and I'm sorry if I cause any harm.  
> \- I write just for fun and I rarely have time to focus on writing so this won't be updated regularly.  
> \- REQUESTS: You can request fics or more parts of a certain story but I don't promise to write everything that is requested. Sorry! I can write for men, women and nonbinary people but because I'm a woman I mostly write the reader as a woman. I can do straight and gay/lesbian relationships.
> 
> Works written about real people are fiction. Nothing I write here is supposed to be taken as fact. I don't mean any harm or discomfort to those I use in my writing. I don't own any of the characters in this book.

_Summary: Elliot and you work at Allsafe. Elliot has a crush on you. He is alone in his apartment and his thoughts wander to you._

_Warnings: swearing, masturbation, oral sex_

_Reader: she/her_

* * *

Elliot is lying on his bed and scrolling through his phone. It's 3 am and he knows he should sleep but it's not that easy. He puts his phone down and looks at the ceiling. A soft sigh leaves his lips. He closes his eyes.

When he's left alone with his thoughts the first thing that comes to his mind is (y/n). He has had a crush on her for a long time. She works across from him at Allsafe. He can't count how many times he has stared at her without her noticing. He usually doesn't like people but there is something about her that makes him want to be close to her and spend time with her. He has talked to her a few times but he's not good at social situations. She doesn't seem so good at it either. Every time they have talked they have awkwardly exchanged a few words, often about work, and then looked everywhere but each other before one of them says they have to go.

Elliot isn't sure but he thinks he might be in love. He hacked (y/n) when he met her for the first time about a year and a half ago when she got a job at Allsafe. He hacked her a few times after that to get to know her better. He had found out a lot about her but there was nothing he didn't like. He opens his phone again and opens her Instagram page.

There's one photo he has looked at more than the others. It's a picture of (y/n) on a beach. She's smiling. The bright light of the sun makes her eyes look even more beautiful than they are when she looks at him at work. The photo ends in the middle of her waist. She is wearing a bikini. The top isn't very flimsy but it shows a good amount of cleavage.

Elliot feels a familiar warmness inside of him. He knows it's weird to look at photos of someone you know and get turned on but he can't help it. When he sees that picture his mind is filled with filthy thoughts.

He wants to kiss her. He wants to start from her lips and go down her body until he reaches her panties. Elliot lets out a shaky breath and closes his eyes. He shouldn't do this. If he looks at that picture while thinking all these impure thoughts he may not be able to look at her anymore let alone speak to her. He closes his phone and puts it aside.

Elliot tries to shake the images he has in his mind away but he can't. He can feel himself getting hard. He lets his hand wander to his groin. The light touch through his boxers is enough to make him more aroused.

He puts his hand inside his boxers and grips his dick. He grunts silently. He imagines (y/n)'s hand around himself. He slides his hand slowly up and down. His head arches back as a shaky breath leaves his lips. Elliot takes his boxers off. He imagines her kissing him. She would slightly open her mouth and he would push his tongue to her mouth. She would leave his lips to kiss his neck. She would suck on it and maybe leave a hickey. Then she'd kiss his chest and stomach and take his dick in her hand.

She would gently kiss the tip of his member and suck on it before slowly taking him inside of her mouth. Elliot's hand follows the movements her mouth would make. She would go up and down his shaft and use her tongue to tease the head. He moans and quickens the pace.

She would take him even deeper into her mouth. She would gag a bit first but she would get used to his size quickly. Elliot closes his eyes tightly. His hips buck into his hand. He starts moving his hips in sync with his hand. He would fuck her mouth while she reaches her hand down to her clit and starts rubbing it.

"Fuck", Elliot grunts. He thrusts into his hand a few times and then he's coming. He moans her name. He imagines her lifting her head up when he's done and swallowing his cum. A trail of spit would connect his dick and her lips. He would flip them over and bury his face in her wet pussy. He would suck on her clit and make circles with his tongue until she comes screaming his name.

Elliot gasps and opens his eyes. His hand and stomach are covered in semen. He sighs and whispers: "I love you, (y/n)."

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first smut I have ever written so if it sucks that's why lol


End file.
